grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Improvements/Ideas for next updates
1.Feeding outside of battle *DONE joke from developers on april fools* natanator500 said You should be able to feed your troops out of battle, It gets so annoying having to run into battle with starving troops ' NEXONTGT replied' This has been under consideration for awhile, but in terms of implementation it is a case of "easier said than done." 2. Swap builiding places http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/drakophoenix drakophoenix said small idea if u could swap buildings meaning if u have no more space to move buildings around if u could 'swap' one building and move it to that spot and vice versa but they have to be the same size building eg. 4x4 adventure pub swaps with another 4x4 knights outpost. this is only so i can move my building to be rallied faster. thanks 3. Daily quest key reward http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/bubblybug bubblybug said I like the idea of the new daily quest things, and the rewards being a wood bundle however I think that another good reward could be like a key, because getting 200 keys to unlock all your chests costs alot of money and being rewarded with a key every once in a while is, in my opinion, quite a good idea ;) Just a suggestion 4.Equippable only default setting hho1 "Equippable only" should be the default setting for equipping heroes. 5.Rally counter Zyzook said A rally counter would be cool. A setting you could change when you click rally, to increase the amount of Action Points used past 10, or even lower it. And instead of adding more and more Grinns, you could make it so the Grinns you have would just go to the rallied building, run back home, and back to the building again, until the number you set it at is completed. I dunno, just a suggestion :) ' NEXONTGT replied'Thanks for the suggestion! 6.Hat/head armour shop kevinh2101 Nov. 10, 2012 suggestion: maybe make a hat shop that makes hats for a lot resources but no ingredients like the weapon and the armor shop. its very hard to get rubies and diamonds so this can be helpful. 7.Reward for achievements jburns30 I think it would be nice if we would get rewards of some sort for getting in-game achievements. You have the list of achievements at the Librarium so why not be rewarded for you effort? Maybe we could get a set amount of wood/metal depending on the difficulty of the task or crafting material/food. Just a suggestion. Great game. 8.Still rallying while in tower/GD grumpdogx I see some people have posted suggestions, so here's one from me. Now I know it's not that big of a deal, but it would be nice if when you rally, it would actually continue happening while you're inside the dungeon. What I mean by this is; if you hit the rally button right now, 10 Grinns will walk over and work on the rallied structure, but if you head off into the dungeon before they're done. They slack off while you're out saving the world. So in short, my suggestion is they need to get off their lazy asses and back to work while I'm out putting foot to ass... Nexontgt That's an interesting suggestion. We'll put it to the dev team to see what they think. 9.Higher refined percentages for higher tiers kevinh2101 Hey i got a suggestion: Higher tier guilds Have higher precent on Making refined lower tier equipment nexontgt Thanks for the suggestion. We'll take it into consideration. 10.Material Shop Drakophoenix To the developers A cool new idea/building would be a ‘Material Shop’ where you can buy materials like e.g. old pendant, pearl necklace, broken mace, rubys and diamonds, but as the harder the items are to get, the more expensive they become to buy using wood and metal. Also instead of deleteing items you can sell them here for some wood and/or metal. Thanks, its just a suggestion so i dont know the pros and cons whether its worth it. :) 11.Rallying increases % of refined items Drakophoenix Rallying gear should increase the % of refined items, therefore more people would try and get houses for grinns and therefore more pramin used, if more pramin is used more income for the developers of the game. cheers its just a suggestion tho :) 12. Multiple uses for bundles Drakophoenix Why can you not use multiple metal/wood bundles because i have like 100 metal bundles from rusty screws and I have to use them one by one the developers should make it so you can use them all or multiple at once Thanks. 13. New skill for Knight 'Defend/Guard' Drakophoenix For people that use knights as meatshields they shud make an action/attack skill called DEFEND taking half the damage. Would be a cool idea. Answer: You can use regain4+Sacrifce2+Spiked armour2 to do the same thing ish. 14. Battle Shortcuts roses4lg : Battle shortcuts will be very useful. For example: 123 (1st Backup, 2nd Backup & 3er Backup) QWE (1st Character, 2nd Character & 3er Character) & TY (1st Enemy & 1st 2nd row enemy) GH (2nd Enemy & 2nd 2nd row enemy) BN (3rd enemy & 3rd 2nd row enemy) So, for example, attack the middle monster of the 1st row with your first character is as simple as pressing QG. Examples: Healing with first character the third :' QE' Swapping the second character to the first of the backup : W1 Attacking the third monster of the second line with the third character : EN 15. Make Crow triffle's set bonus Rage Drakophoenix By making the Crow triffles set bonus rage, more people would chose to upgrade to that set.Most people stay with Mojomancer because of lifesteal2. But in doing so more people try grinding for diamonds and therefore more people use money to get it and therefore more revenue for the developers and also because crowsin general and in real life are always angry and attack you. :( 16.Make a potion drop for all potions Drakophoenix Recently i have been running out of materials(potions) for my wizard because i have been making lots of weapons for him. OK so i have noticed the drop for shock potions was introduced recently for only faults and i think that was a great idea but now i am wondering "What about the other potions??" so i have an idea that u could introduce potion drops from each of the elemental spikies or any other monster. e.g. Thermal spikies drops- thermal potions, Poison spikies drop poison potions and electric spikies- drop shock potions :) PS. i do know that u can find them in chests but im wondering is there no easier way? thanks Drakophoenix 17.Team Set Ups I think it would be cool if you made it so that you could make team set ups so you could click one button and have all of your grinns switch to a set of jobs (and abibilities). For example you could make a team thats really good at taking out bosses and another thats good on floors without bosses and it would be nice to be able to switch between the two with one button. 18. Sound/Music defaults name333 I think that the music and sound preferences should stay to where you left them. It's quite annoying to have to keep turning them back off everytime I load the page (which happens more than you think). Apart from me not liking the music, I always find it is much louder and scares me everytime it starts playing. Think you could make it stay, or make a volume slider that does stay? I often listen to music while I play in the background, but quieter sounds could be nice as well. 19. Fuzzlehorn diet extension For all that 49 pramin the little thing is TOO PICKY about what he will/ will not eat. There are lots more resources to be transmuted with it. Level 46+ stuff for example. #Small nuts #Big gears #ALL THE RARES .. over 100 useless ancient tablets now without any farming. #Runed sandstones, celestial kettles. All those items you get from deep GD. all basically useless. They need to be converted to wood or metal. Add option to feed these to it for bundles. Rares should be 1x or 5x small nuts 150x big gears 50x.. but that is u to you. i was expecting something better than what i got as a fuzzle.. 20. Rally all builders For all builders to be rallied at the same time instead of pressing the same button multiple times Category:Game mechanic